


Breath-taking

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [59]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy and Olivia dress up for a date.





	Breath-taking

**Author's Note:**

> Day six was "stunning."

“You look…wow.” Roxy blinked, resisting the urge to scrub her eyes to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. “You look amazing. Wow.”

“You said that already,” Olivia teased. She started down the stairs, one hand on the banister and one holding up the skirt of her long dress so it wouldn’t get caught under her heels. Roxy stayed at the bottom, staring up at her open-mouthed like something out of a teenage romantic comedy.

“I mean it,” she said when Olivia reached the bottom. “You look stunning. I don’t think there are enough words in the English language for beautiful to describe how you look right now.”

“Good thing you know four languages, then.” Olivia pulled Roxy in by the lapels of her suit for a proper kiss hello.

“I always knew they’d come in handy,” Roxy murmured against her girlfriend’s lips.

Olivia pulled away and held out her hand. “Come on. We should get going. Musical theatre doesn’t watch itself.”

Roxy allowed herself to be pulled out the door and into the backseat of a cab. She couldn’t take her eyes off Olivia. Her dress sparkled every time she shifted in the light, and with her hair twisted into a fancy updo – complete with fresh flower sprigs – the little wisps at the nape of her neck fluttered whenever she turned her head. Roxy had thought she looked good when she got dressed up, but she had nothing on Olivia.

Her girlfriend caught her staring. “What?”

“Nothing,” Roxy said. “It’s just…I never get to see you like this. All dressed up.”

Olivia nodded. “Dresses and heels are not appropriate lab attire.” She smoothed down the front of her dress. “I never really get the chance to dress up, so when you suggested going to the theatre I thought I might take advantage of it.”

“I’m glad you did.” Roxy gave in to the urge to touch, stroking her fingers down Olivia’s bare arm until she reached her hand and held it. “You even did your hair.”

“Harry helped.” Olivia shyly twisted a stray lock back up behind her ear. “He was the one who suggested the heather flowers.”

“For my middle name?”

“That was the idea. I don’t think I want to know where he managed to procure it from on such short notice. Do you like it?”

“I really do.” Roxy leaned in so she could brush her fingers over a sprig, hardly touching so she wouldn’t mess it up. “I wish I’d put a little more effort in now.”

“No!” Olivia protested immediately. “You look beautiful. I love it when I get to see your hair down.” She stroked the wave of curls and then cupped Roxy’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Roxy allowed herself to be pulled into a kiss, only moving away when she remembered that they weren’t alone, her cheeks flaming. But the cab driver was either not paying attention to them, or he was making an effort to seem like he wasn’t.

Olivia settled back in her seat, her fingers still twined with Roxy’s. “After the show,” she said conversationally, “we should go somewhere. Dancing, maybe.”

“Alright.”

“Really?” Olivia cast a look at her.

Roxy nodded. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

Olivia laughed. “You’re sweet. I’m going to get cavities kissing you.”

Roxy grinned. “Well, if you don’t want to…”

“Oh, no.” Olivia let go of Roxy’s hand to curl her fingers around Roxy’s lapel, holding her close. “I definitely want to.” And to prove it, she did.


End file.
